La proxima vez SasuSaku
by I'mLovatic
Summary: Tienen miedo de reencontrarse, pues la proxima vez correria sangre.


La próxima vez (SasuxSaku)

Bufó exasperada, era de noche, estaba sola y hacia frio. Si, Tsunade-shissou la había enviado a una misión que consistía en llevar un pergamino al señor feudal de la aldea de la Cascada y la envió sola con la excusa de que era una misión fácil. Miro el cielo color noche, cosa que le recordaba a él… Porque aunque su traición le había dolido en el alma, lo seguía extrañando y por consistente, amando. Paro de repente al sentir sus mejillas heladas producto del viento que chocaba contra su cara y enfriaba lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos de color.

¿Por qué no había podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo seguía amándolo si le había hecho tanto daño? Esas eran preguntas que la pelirosa se hacía normalmente.

Hastiada paró su recorrido y se sentó bajo la copa de un gran árbol, hasta ese entonces ya le era imposible parar las lagrimas

En el más profundo silencio se oía solamente el llanto y el ruido que producía el corazón de Sakura al romperse _otra vez…_

Se percató de una presencia que para ella era extrañamente conocida. Asustada y ahogada en la negación, sacó una kunai y secando su llanto, se puso en acecho tal cual loba. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle al ver los añorados ojos ónix que aparecían frente a su figura.

—Veo que sigues siendo débil, Sakura—pronunció el azabache con tono calmo.

— ¿Débil?—preguntó para soltar una risa histérica—estas parado frente una Sannin Uchiha, la figura imponente aquí soy yo, jamás le temería a un gennin como tú—mintió la pelirosa.

Porque aunque le amaba, también le temía, después de todo ¿Quién no le temería al asesino de Orochimaru? Ella sí. Sabía que el pelinegro se daba cuenta del temor en sus ojos, después de todo él siempre pudo leerla como un libro abierto.

Cargando una pequeña cantidad de chakra en su puño embistió contra su ex-compañero, quien con toda la facilidad del mundo esquivó elegantemente el golpe. Tomó a Sakura por la muñeca para pegarla a su cuerpo, cosa que hizo que el sistema de la fémina fallara haciéndola caer.

—Me atacas sabiendo que no podrás siquiera acertar un golpe—burlo Sasuke a la mujer en el suelo.

—Eso crees tú—gimió la ojijade lanzando un kunai, que rozó la mejilla pálida del chico provocando que unas gotas de líquido carmesí bajaran por su rostro.

—Has mejorado, lograste rosarme con una kunai, es un gran cambio para ti, molestia—agregó—te hago una apuesta, Sakura.

—Habla—respondió interesada poniéndose de pie.

—Te reto a un combate, el que gana se llevará la cabeza del otro ¿te parece?

Se sorprendió al sentir un fiero golpe en su rostro, al volver la mirada, vio a la pelirosa hecha una furia, mientras el llanto acudía inmediatamente en ella.

— ¡Quien rayos te crees Sasuke! —Gritó conmocionada— ¿Piensas que vendrás como si nada a invitarme a matarte? ¿Crees que hare que todos los esfuerzos de Naruto sean en vano? ¡Dímelo!

El azabache por primera-repito-primera vez en su vida sintió remordimientos al ver esos ojos cual jade llenos de lágrimas, tristeza y dolor. Acerco su mano a la mejilla de la kunoichi, que ante el contacto fue de bruces al suelo, siendo sostenida por Sasuke.

— ¿Nunca te he dicho que me gustan tus ojos? —Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado—Sakura, no pretendo que me mates, pero tampoco que no me odies, porque sé que…—se vio callado al sentir los labios de la pelirosa sobre los suyos, a lo que correspondió gustosamente.

—Sasuke no te prometo nada, te odio pero aun te amo—hablo la kunoichi—si tanto quieres eso, está bien… Ahora no cuenta, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, uno de los dos morirá—finalizó con una sonrisa nostálgica ante la mirada perpleja de él.

—Esta bien, queda prometido—contesto incrédulo tendiéndole la mano, cosa que ella rechazó.

—Anda Sasuke, no te quedes atrás—amplió su dolida sonrisa—ellos te están esperando.

Los shinobis saltaron hacia distintos caminos, aun sintiendo los labios del otro y mariposas en el estomago… Y pensar que la próxima vez que se vieran uno de los dos moriría. Ahora la pregunta que se hacían era ¿Seré capaz de matarte? Eso no lo sabrían hasta que llegara el reencuentro.


End file.
